Violet Hill
by maximumride24
Summary: A cute Fax songfic. to the new song by Coldplay Violet Hill. Told in Fang's POV.


I do not own Maximum Ride of the song Violet Hill

**I do not own Maximum Ride or the song Violet Hill.**

**I love this song and I got a cool idea for a story hope you enjoy!**

**Fang's POV**

It was a December evening. Max found a small log cabin for the flock to take shelter in from the heavy snow that was falling. There was ravioli in the cabinets, so that ended up being our dinner.

_Was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops I remember_

_There was snow, white snow_

It was somewhere around eight-forty, and I was on the roof of the cabin, in only a small windbreaker and jeans. My hair was covered in white snow. The stars were out, but it was a new moon, so I could not see it.

_Clearly I remember from the window_

_They were watching while we froze_

_Down below_

I was alone up there thinking, just thinking. I could see that the flock was watching me. They were watching me as the snow froze my skin, but I did not really care, I wanted to be alone anyway.

_When the futures architecture_

_By carnival of idiots show_

_You better lie low_

_If you love me, won't you let me know? _

I sat there with my thoughts of the flock's future, but a certain flock member kept reentering my mind, Max. I could not think of anyone else, no matter how hard I tried.

I loved Max and she might have loved me, but then, why did she leave me when I tried to kiss her. I wish she would just tell me if she loved me.

_Was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the fog _

_Became God_

Still, the white snow fell and I was sitting on the rooftop. Somehow things in our life were going ok for once, no flyboys, no school after us. I still had my family with me. The snow had somehow helped us, by being able to take a break from being on the run. It seemed liked God was on our side tonight.

_Priest clutched onto bibles _

_And went out to fit their rifles _

_And the cross was held aloft_

_Bury me in my honor_

_When I'm dead and hit the ground_

_My love at home unfolds _

_If you love, won't you let me know?_

I hope Max and I become something more soon. I do not want to die never knowing what it would be like if Max and I were together. I wish she loved me. I wish she would tell me if she loved me. I needed to know so badly. Living, like this was getting harder and harder everyday. I did not know if I could keep my feelings to myself much longer. If I die in battle I will be buried in honor at least.

_I don't want to be a solider_

_With the captain of some sinking ship_

_With snow, far below_

_If you love me, why'd you let me go?_

Thinking, of the time that Max left me in that cave alone, started to make me feel really depressed. If Max did love me, why did she reject me? I wanted to be hers. I did not want to end up falling flat on my face, or I would tell Max how I feel for the third time. I guess I would just have to wait to see if she says anything.

_I took my love down to Violet Hill_

_There we sat in the snow_

_All that time she was silent still_

I sat there on that roof for a long time, in silence. I did not even realize that Max had come out and sat beside me. It was quiet between us. I had notice some hills over the horizon. They looked like a deep purple, violet. They seemed to be a romantic place to say I love you. I took Max's hand and we flew over to the highest hilltop. There, Max and I sat in the cold snow, but it was still silent between us. I was trying to get the courage to tell Max that I loved her and I needed to know if she loved me back.

_So, if you love me, won't you let me know?_

_If you love m, won't you let me know?_

Max sat in there, silent. The snow was still falling. Her hair was covered in white snow. She looked very beautiful.

"Fang, I love you," Max said suddenly, breaking the silence. I was so shocked and happy I almost forgot to say that I loved her back.

"I love you too, Max," I whispered in her ear. Then I kissed her. The snow continued to fall all around us. I finally knew how Max felt and it was all good.

**I hoped you liked this story. I know this might not follow the real meaning of this song, but I thought it made a cute Fax songfic. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
